Warriors of Fate
by Tenshi2
Summary: Vegeta's energy level is fluctuating. The earth is in danger. Three warriors accompany him into space. They go to seek help for him, but find more than they bargained for.


  
Warriors of Fate  
  
  
By Tenshi  
  
Prologue.  
  
  
  
3000 years ago on a distant planet, three of the most powerful forces in the universe came together to combine their respective powers to keep the universe safe from the Abyss. The three forces were representative of the three basic elements of the universe: Light, Darkness, and Life. These three qualities were endowed into three separate weapons. A morphing sword for the prince of light to remind him that all is flux and light is ever changing. An ebon spear of glittering rowan wood for the prince of darkness to remind him that darkness can heal as well as kill. A mantle of interwoven gold and emeralds for the prince of life to remind him just how precious is and how it must be continuously protected. Having completed their destined tasks the three creators then cast a prophecy upon the weapons.   
  
  
  
"The evil comes.  
To take us all.  
The power to   
Make good kings fall.  
Three weapons will make  
The final choice.  
Giving the innocent  
A deciding voice.  
These three,  
Shall our saviors be.  
But rue the day, for  
One shall betray.  
The trust and love,  
Of his companions two.  
But true friendship shall  
Finally shine true..."  
  
  
  
And with that the three elementals shed their physical forms and coalesced into a single entity and   
slowly rose up. Three beams of light shot out from the floating orb. The beams shone upon the black marble floor. Suddenly, the ground began to groan and rumble. Three giant pillars suddenly shot up from the ground. Clad in black marble, they stood silent. Then the marble fell away. revealing three giant gems. A diamond. A ruby. An emerald. Silent they stood.........  
  
  
waiting for the Chosen...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
3000 years later...  
  
  
  
Earth...Japan..798 AD  
  
  
Vegeta sat panting in the middle of the floor. Sweat dripped off his slightly upturned nose to splatter into mini poolets on the cold tile floor. His chest heaved slightly as he regained his breath. While his body was resting, his mind was racing. He leaned his back against the cool metal of the gravity chamber. The circulated air felt good on his sweaty face. As he sat he pondered on his dilemma. He had been able to ascend past SSJ 4 and reach other heights. But, he couldn't hold it for some reason. He would try to hold the level but would fail. Not only that, his power level would fluctuate. So, instead of merely powering down back to SSJ 4, he would fluctuate form SSJ 1 to SS4 and back again. Finally the flux would cease and he would return to what passes for normal for him. Still, they worried him. Though he didn't want to admit it, he loved his family very much. The last thing he wanted to do was to get his wife and children killed because of his foolishness or lack of control. That was one reason why he spent so much time in here. But the chamber was already showing compromises on its internal integrity. Stress cracks lined the walls. This was the strongest structure that Bulma had that could contain his power level and even it wasn't enough. Once it failed, well, Vegeta didn't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be pleasant.   
  
He sighed, closing his ebon eyes in frustration. He growled softly. Then he chuckled, realizing he sounded like the namek. Then the seriousness of his situation hit him and he frowned again. He knew Bulma was worried about him, but he didn't want to let her know that he himself was worried too. It may seem macho, but he wanted to maintain an aura of strength. To prove that he could handle the situation. Although the ramifications of what could happen if he didn't somehow cure this problem scared the hell out him. He knew that he couldn't hide forever. He sighed. He got back on his feet and stalked soundlessly towards the door. Punching in the exit code, he waited for the door to slide open.   
  
He left and headed towards the kitchen. Eating always helped him think. Thankfully though he ate as much as Kakkarot, he was much neater. A fact that Bulma was very thankful for, considering she had two other demi-saiya-jins to feed. She watched her mate stalk into the kitchen and prepare a small "snack", equivalent to a banquet.   
  
Bulma's rosebud lips turned up in a loving smile as she left him to his solitude. She entered her lab and punched in her security code, locking the door. As she entered the room, the printer began spitting out paperwork. Sighing, she knew what it would read. Vegeta's energy fluctuations were worsening. She didn't know what to do.  
  
She had already increased the integrity of the gravity room several times. But the integrity was was being compromised daily. She knew it was only time until the room would collapse.   
  
After that... She didn't know what she would do. Sighing again, she scanned the core readout. Certain sensors had been place to record molten core fluctuations in the earth. The planet's core only fluctuated slightly during solstices, due to the pull of solar gravity vs. lunar gravity. It created a sort of bubbling effect as the core was tugged on either side. Sometimes this 'bubbling' would cause the mantle to shift in the weakest point, causing major tectonic catastrophes.   
  
These facts, dry as they were, were of complete importance to Bulma.  
They lived near a weak point. Japan was on the edge of a small but extremely unstable tectonic plate. These core shifts would affect the more active plates first. Then, causing a domino effect, it would eventually cause the planet to become unstable and therefore explode. Vegeta's fluctuations were the main cause of the increase in the fluctuations. His unstable ki was causing the fluctuations increase in violence and number. Bulma was not only worried for her family, but for her planet as well.   
  
The problem was staring her in the face, but the stupid solution stubbornly refused to present itself to her.  
  
She hung her head and placed her head in her pale hands, her azure locks poked through her pale fingers. She loved Vegeta and the last thing she wanted to do was send him away. Unfortunately, that was the only option that might work. Shen Long was not able to do anything about it. Dende had hung his head in shame, for he was unable to help. She had given him a hug to make him feel better. The others had tried to comfort him as best as they were able. Piccolo had even placed his taloned hand on the young boy's shoulder in comfort. Vegeta hadn't said a word, but she could tell he was worried, even if he didn't show it.   
  
A sharp ringing sound broke through her dark musings. It was Son Gohan.   
  
  
"Konoban-wa Gohan-kun," she said, tiredly. She was relieved to talk to him, though the stress she was under didn't let it show.   
  
" You sound exhausted, Bulma-san," Gohan's calm voice soothed," How are the results going?" He had already had been told to about the core shifts.   
  
"Increasingly worse, Gohan. I am going to have to go through with my last resort. I don't want to but it is the only thing left we can do to save Chikiki-yui," she said, starting to cry.  
  
"Shhhhh....Bulma. It is alright. Don't worry. Maybe it won't be so bad." He said, trying to cheer her up and get her out of her depression.   
  
Hiccuping, she sobbed into the phone, "Wha....what do you mean?"  
  
Quickly the demi-saiya-jin outlined his plans to the distraught Bulma.  
  
" Think about it. If we can get Vegeta to go to Planet Yardrat, then maybe we can get a cure for those fluctuations. If nothing else, at least he can't destroy a planet by accident in space."  
  
Bulma dried her eyes and sat and thought about it. It was certainly a possibility. She agreed.  
  
"Who is going to be with him. Is he going to be by himself?"  
  
"Nah, I talked it over with Videl and Pan and they agreed I should go as the pilot incase any thing else breaks down."  
  
Bulma blinked as the news permeated. She hadn't expected the young woman to relinquish her husband so readily. But then, the earth was at stake here. So, she could understand the girl's actions and agree with them.   
  
Bulma suddenly quirked her head. A thought had just hit her.   
  
"You said you weren't the only one going. Who else?"  
  
Gohan's voice on the phone suddenly sounded shy.   
  
"Piccolo-san"  
  
For the first time since Bulma had learned about the core shifts, she laughed.   
  
"Oh Kami! I can't wait to hear how HE is going to react to this. Do you think you can actually persuade him to go? I thought he and Vegeta couldn't stand the sight of each other."  
  
Gohan chuckled as well. " Piccolo-san would bend over backwards for me. I think I can push him into it. All I have to do is prick his pride and give him the same look I used to give him when I was smaller. He couldn't resist then and he still can't now."  
  
Bulma clucked her tongue at the young man on the phone," Naughty, naughty Gohan. You aren't supposed to take advantage of your friends like that."  
  
Gohan's voice was so fakely innocently sounding that it was impossible not to laugh at.  
  
" Who said I was taking advantage. He and Vegeta are good friends."  
  
Bulma laughed again.  
  
"Thanks Gohan. I needed the laugh. I will have everything ready by tomorrow. See if you can get your green grump of a friend to come. Ok?"  
  
"Anytime Bulma. I will and don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. It always does"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye, Bulma"  
  
Click.  
  
Bulma set the phone down and stared at the printouts. For the first time in a while she felt more cheerful. She set about her work with a happy hum in preparation for tomorrow. Maybe Gohan was right. Maybe she had nothing to worry about. She would see.  
To be continued…  
  
::Mwa hahahahahahahah I am an evil angel.::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
